Une merveilleuse idee !
by TinaElena23
Summary: Défi 25 de Rozenn2356. Au début de ma sixième année,Dumbledore a eu une merveilleuse idée (selon lui) : il nous a tous fait repasser le Choipeau. Et ce chapeau de malheur m'a envoyé à ... Au programme, voyage dans le passé, mage noir... C'est ma première fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**

Défi 25 de Rozenn2356. Au début de ma sixième année,Dumbledore a eu une merveilleuse idée (selon lui) : il nous a tous fait repasser le Choipeau. Et ce chapeau de malheur m'a envoyé à ... Au programme, voyage dans le passé, mage noir... C'est ma première fic.

-Paroles

 _« Pensées »_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, plus précisément à la table des Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient les première années se faire répartir, eux-mêmes étaient en sixième année.

 _ **POV Harry**_

J'avais passé le dernier mois des vacances au QG de l'Ordre. Avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione (ils étaient enfin ensemble), on avait passé tout le mois à explorer la maison. Résultat : On a trouvé 7 passages secrets...

Ron commenta :

-Ils sont de plus en plus petits les premières années. T'as vu ?

-Ouais.

-On avait la même taille, je vous rappelle, nous dit- Hermione, tiens ? Pourquoi ils n'enlèvent pas le Choipeau ?

-Aucune idée, répondit-je.

-C'est peut-être pour un nouveau ? ajouta Ron.

-Bien sur que non. Dit Hermione

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-S...

-Regardez Dumbledore, les interrompis-je...

Recevant de ce fait deux regards noirs. Mais je ne m'en préoccupa pas, regardant plutôt le directeur demandé le silence :

-Bien. Il y a une semaine, j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée !

Remarquant nos soudaines crispations, il dit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas : Cela ne concerne seulement les sixièmes et septièmes années...

Tout le monde sauf les sixièmes et septième années soupirèrent de soulagements et nous lancèrent un regard désolé sur nous, les sixièmes et, eux, les septièmes années. On avait vraiment tous peur même si les Serpentard essayait de le cacher, plus ou moins bien d'ailleurs.

-J'ai décidé...

Il fit une pose où nous prions toutes les divinités existantes, ou pas, peu importes, que son idée ne soit pas trop loufoque.

-...de vous faire...

Bien que nous allons peu d'espoirs.

-...repasser le Choipeau, finit Dumbledore qui, avait des yeux plus scintillant que d'habitude faut-il préciser, semblait ne pas avoir vu toute l'agitation qu'il avait produit.

 _« Oh non ! »_ fut tout ce à quoi je pensais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une idée merveilleuse !**

 **Résumé :**

 _ **Défi 25 de**_ _ **Rozenn2356**_ _ **.**_ Au début de ma sixième année,Dumbledore a eu une merveilleuse idée (selon lui) : il nous a tous fait repasser le Choipeau. Et ce chapeau de malheur m'a envoyé à ... Au programme, voyage dans le passé, mage noir... C'est ma première fic.

{ -Paroles

 _« Pensées »_

 _Fourchelang$_

 _'parole du Choipeau' }_

 _Pour les reviews je réponds en message privé._

 _Je rajoute aussi que mes chapitres seront publi_ _é_ _dans un délai de 2_ _à 15 jours. Tout dépendra de l'inspiration. Maintenant, place au chapitre !_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 **Fin du chapitre 1 :**

 _[« Oh non ! »_ fut tout ce à quoi je pensais.]

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _ **POV Harry**_

Je ne pus que regarder Dumbledore en état de choc alors que celui-ci annonçait que la 2ème répartition commencerait tout de suite. Je me suis levé de ma chaise, me plaçai devant le Choipeau, puis je me rendis compte avec amusement que ce simple fait sembla réveiller tout le monde.

 _ **Fin POV Harry**_

McGonagall commença à lire les noms des sixième années.

 _Abbot, Hannah_

 _ **-POUFSOUFFLE**_

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours dans sa maison,Poufsouffle.

 _Bones,Susan_

 _ **-SERDAIGLE**_

 _Boot, Terry_

 _ **-POUFSOUFFLE**_

 _Brown, Lavande_

 _ **-GRYFFONDOR**_

Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyé à serdaigle alors que Grabbe et Goyle étaient reparti à poufsouffle.

Apres les C, les D, les E, ce fut aux F.

 _Finch-Fletchey, Justin_

 _ **-GRIFFONDOR**_

 _Finnigan, Seamus_

 _ **-SERPENTARD**_

Il se plaça à sa nouvelle Table dans un silence abasourdi.

 _-Granger, Hermione_

 _ **-GRIFFONDOR**_

Hermione parut soulagée.

Lors des L, Neville se distingua des autres :

 _Londubat, Neville_

 _ **-SERPENTARD**_

Il parut vraiment abasourdi d'être envoyé dans cette maison. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci pendant que certaines personnes étaient évacuées à l'infirmerie pour cause d'évanouissement.

 _Malefoy, Drago_

 _ **-GRIFFONDOR**_

Ici ce ne fut pas seulement des élèves qui s'évanouirent mais aussi Rogue (McGonagall n'en n'était pas loin non plus).Après ce grand silence, l'appel reprit :

 _Nott, Théodore_

 _ **-SERDAIGLE**_

Parkinson rejoignit Grabbe et Goyle pendant que les jumelles Patil allaient à serdaigle.

 _ **POV Harry**_

 _« J'angoisse complètement j'ai échappé à serpentard une fois, j'espère y échapper une deuxième fois. Par Merlin et tous les Fondateurs c'est à moi. »_ pensais-je, paniqué.

 _Potter, Harry_

 _« Courage »_ me dis-je à moi-même en m'asseyant sur le tabouret. Le Choipeau me tomba devant les yeux...

 _'Harry Potter, toujours aussi difficile à placer.'_ me dit-il.

 _« Peut-être. Pourrais-tu me replacer à griffondor ?_ répondis-je.

 _'Non, elle ne te convient plus assez. Alors voyons voir poufsouffle, non, trop effacé. Serdaigle, non, trop travailleuse. Bien il ne reste plus que...'_

 _« NON, pas S... »_

 _ **-SERPENTARD**_

Soulevant le Choipeau avec rage. Et dire que je m'y attendais... Je vis que tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte. Soudain, dans un grand flash de lumière rouge...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _Voila terminée !_

 _Au fait, il a toujours le Choipeau sur la tête il le soulève juste un peu pour voir la Grande Salle._

 _ **Reviews, Please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Une idée merveilleuse !**

 **Résumé :**

 _ **Défi 25 de**_ _ **Rozenn2356**_ _ **.**_ Au début de ma sixième année, Dumbledore a eu une merveilleuse idée (selon lui) : il nous a tous fait repasser le Choipeau. Et ce chapeau de malheur m'a envoyé à ... Au programme, voyage dans le passé, mage noir... C'est ma première fic.

 _Prenez compte des 5 premiers tomes et les vacances du 6_ _è_ _me en pensant qu'au lieu d'aller au Terrier il vont au Square Grimmaurd. En enlevant l'attaque du train, Draco n'a pas attaqué Harry._

-Paroles

 _« Pensées »_

 _Fourchelang$_

 _'parole du Choipeau'_

[fin du Chapitre précédant]

 _Salut, désolé, j'ai pas pu poster les derniers jours. Pour les dates de l'histoire, je vais vous les mettre :_

 _-naissance d'Harry : 31 juillet 1990._

 _-mort de Lily et de James : 31 octobre 1991._

 _-rentrée de la 6 ème année d'Harry : 2 septembre 2006._

 _-rentree de Tom Elvis Jedusor en 6 ème année : 2 septembre 1952._

 _Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui c'est un Harry/Tom (Voldemort)._

 _Maintenant, voilà le chapitre suivant :_

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 **Fin du chapitre 2 :**

[Soudain, dans un grand flash de lumière rouge...]

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 ** _Grande Salle, Table des Serpentards, 2 septembre 1952,rentrée des classes._**

 _ **POV Tom (Voldemort)**_

J'étais entrain de parler à Bellatrix, quand un flash de lumière rouge, nous interrompit.

Lorsque ce flash disparut, je vis la personne, qui avait vraisemblablement provoqué cette lumière rouge, le Choipeau sur la tête, s'exclamer en hurlant, arrêtant son regard sur ma Table ou plus exactement sur moi :

-Je rêve n'est-ce-pas ?

 _ **Fin POV Tom (Voldemort)**_

 _ **POV Harry**_

Ce flash rouge m'obligea à fermer mes yeux. Lorsque je pu les ouvrir, je vis Tom Jedusor me regarder de la Table des Serpentards...

 _« Attends ? Tom Jedu... ?_ _TOM JEDUSOR ? »_

-Je rêve n'est-ce-pas ? M'exclamais-je en hurlant.

 _'Non, tu ne rêves pas. Je t'ai fait faire un bon de 50 ans dans le passé. Tu es donc pendant la sixième année de Tom (Jedusor). Par sécurité, ne révèle à personne ton vrai nom et ne dit qu'au directeur que tu viens du futur. Tu resteras à cette époque jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.'_ répondit très trèèès sérieusement le Choipeau avant de disparaître, très probablement rentré en 2006.

 _« QUOI ? »_ pensais-je avant de m'évanouir sous la surprise.

 _ **Fin POV Harry**_

 _ **Salle de classe,cours d'Histoire de la magie, le lendemain.**_

 _ **POV Tom (Voldemort)**_

 _« Pour une fois que le cours de Binns sert à autre chose qu'à dormir » pensais-je en regardant mes camarades parler avec animation de ce qui s'était passé hier._

 _« Faut dire apparaître en plein Poudlard alors que c'est normalement impossible. Je me demande s'il a repris connaissance ? Sûrement avec Mme Pomfresh. »_

 _ **Fin POV Tom (Voldemort)**_

 _ **Poudlard, Grande Salle, 2 septembre 2006, quelques secondes apres la disparition de la lumière rouge.**_

Un silence abasourdi planait, tous fixaient l'endroit où aurait du être le Survivant. Dumbledore se leva et dit :

-Nous n'avons aucune idée où a dispa...

Il fut interrompu par un flash de la même couleur que tout à l'heure mais avec moins d'intensité, qui fit apparaître le Choipeau Professeur McGonagall le questionna :

-Qu'es-ce-qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer les répartitions des élèves. Répondit le Choipeau.

-Mais...

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

 _ **Infirmerie, 3 septembre 1952 avec un certain brun et une certaine infirmière.**_

 _ **POV Harry**_

-Il est en état de choque intense. Dit une voix féminine.

-Sans aucun doute, quand se réveillera t-il ? Répondit une autre voix plus masculine.

-A peu près, maintenant !

J'entendais des voix mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, me retrouvant devant un plafond blanc. Je me mis en position assise, regardant Mme Pomfresh et le directeur du moment : Le Professeur Dippet que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois en deuxième année à cause du journal intime de Voldemort enfin Tom.

-Je peux parler au directeur ? Dis-je. En privé. Ajoutais-je en voyant le regard de l'infirmière qui partit s'enfermer dans son bureau à la demande du directeur.

-Professeur, je sais que la situation est bizarre. Mais je viens du futur. De 50 ans, dans le futur en fait.

« J'avais calculé ! »

-Du futur ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Et comment avez-vous pu faire un bond de 50 ans ? Questionna le directeur, clairement sceptique.

-Je préfère de pas vous donner mon vrai nom. Et pour le voyage dans le passé, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, c'est le Choipeau qui m'a fait faire ce voyage... Répondis-je.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

 _Ouf, fini. Ça va ? Pas trop court ? Si ?_

 _ **Reviews, Please.**_


End file.
